Loving Him was Red
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: BlazingSun shipping. AU Normal universe. She knew she did the right thing by walking away- but even so she couldn't forget her love for him. Songfic- inspired by Taylor Swift's "Red".


Loving Him was Red

Summary: BlazingSun shipping. AU Normal universe. She knew she did the right thing by walking away- but even so she couldn't forget her love for him. Songfic- inspired by Taylor Swift's "Red".

A/N: I know I have other stories to write but this was just too good to pass up. I was listening to Taylor Swifts new single "Red" (Btw Awesome song! Totally Abella worthy!) and it just fit to her perfectly. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kai or "Red" they belong to their respective owners. I do own Abella though.

**Lyrics are in bold**

XLovingxhimxwasxredX

"You don't have to do this." Kai tried to keep the saddness from his voice as he turned to the passenger seat of his red Maserati where Abella sat. Her eyes were glued out the front windshield, refusing to meet his dark pools of emotion that she loved so dearly.

"I won't let you waste your time with me." Her voice was weak yet held some kind of compassion in it, "You deserve someone better than me."

**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street**

They had tried to be together and by god was it the greatest feeling in the world, but her heart was still to scarred from careless Baxter. She knew she could never bring her heart back, too many pieces to put back together. She knew her love life was at an end- she couldn't put Kai through that. She had to let him go, for his sake.

**Faster than the wind**

**Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly**

Not allowing him to give a reply, the girl exited the car, shutting he door behind her with a metallic slam. Two-timing it to the nearby sidewalk, her thin hands shoved in the pockets of her rough leather jacket.

**Loving him is like trying to change your mind**

**Once you're already flying through the free fall**

**Like the colors in autumn**

**So bright just before they lose it all**

Abella trudged along the barren street-way, letting the reality sink in of what she had done. She had left Kai, all alone.

_For his own health,_ she reassured herself, _so he can be free. _

That word... free brought back so many memories.

**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**

**Missing him was dark grey all alone**

**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met**

**But loving him was red**

**Loving him was red**

The times they had spent together out on the outskirts of the city, cuddling alone on the good of his car.

**Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**

His hand was light, the heat from his palms warming her bronzed skin that she only let him touch. Their foreheads were connected and eyes half-lidded in new love.

**Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song**

She had memorized every aspect of him- his dark eyes, his spiky buy soft quill like hair and sweet lips. Every part of him was mesmerizing to her, he was so wonderful to her, when he knew she was hurt on the inside.

**Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer**

She tried not to fight with him too deeply, because she knew they would never get anywhere with it. They were two equally matched; until she would give in to his charms.

**Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong**

Each step she took felt like her boot clad feet were cinder blocks, harder and harder to walk forward.

**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**

**Missing him was dark grey all alone**

**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met**

**But loving him was red**

Her memories were haze in passion, tenderness and romance. It was blurred in red-his favorite color.

**Oh red burning red**

Flashbacks were fast now, vivid and quick like a movie fixed on fast-forward. She tried to shake them away, trying to move on and push on with the rest if the world.

**Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes**

**Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go**

**But moving on from him is impossible**

**When I still see it all in my head**

**Burning red!**

**Darling it was red!**

She came to a stop under a flickering street light. A single tear falling down her cheek and off her slumped head.

**Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known**

**Missing him was dark grey all alone**

**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met**

**Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red**

**We're burning red**

She hasn't cried in so long... Everything was suffocating her, her breath was gone and she knew she would never breathe again. She now realized she had given whatever remains of her soul to Kai, and he had entrusted her with his full heart.

**And that's why he's spinning round in my head**

**Comes back to me burning red**

**Yeah yeah**

She needed him, she needed Kai. Now she had just pushed him away- losing him forever. She lost her balance and stumbled back till she supported herself on the cold light pole.

What had she done? What he heck had she done? How could she be so stupid? She gave in to her emotions, bursting into jerking sobs sliding down the fixture until she was on the ground.

Through her engulfing sorrow she heard footsteps approach her and someone kneel down. Looking up from bloodshot, tear stained eyes, she made out forgiving brown orbs.

She knew who it was immediately and catapulted herself into his arms, crying into his shoulder and moaning out an endless stream of 'I'm sorry's.

He did nothing but hold her, letting the girl have her moment and stroking her hair understandingly. They stayed under the light for seemed like an eternity before he helped her up, brushing the crystalline drops from her burning hazel eyes.

"I will never leave you alone." He spoke to her strongly but softly, "I promised you Abella, and I do not go back on my word. Not because of honor or trust- because I don't want to leave you. I love you Belle."

His confession made her smile, a genuine smile, "I know... I wish I could have seen it sooner..." She wrapped her arms around his neck in a compassionate hug, which he gladly returned.

**Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street**

XLovingxhimxwasxredX

I hope you all enjoyed that! I plan to update Clashing Worlds then Perchance to Dream then Destiny Calls.

Read and Review!

-Phoenix


End file.
